


no peace to upset

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bath Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hamid Has a Tail, Hamid is a Bathwarmer, Incest, M/M, No Aftercare, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Theft, Using hamid as a proxy for each other so, its a first for me but hamid is cis in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: After some time, when Sasha got out of their shared bath, Barret called after her—"Sasha, next time you borrow my toys, please just ask."—and Hamid felt himself grow hot all over again with fear and humiliation because of course Barretknew. And Sasha, Sasha stilled, stood there perfectly frozen for a few seconds before turning around.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Barret Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Sasha Racket
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20
Collections: Another Other London





	no peace to upset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosMidge (NotQuiteInsane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/gifts), [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful Flammenkobold and ChaosMidge for starting this fic off with some stellar chatfic, I wouldn't have written this without you!
> 
> Thanks to the delightful [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved) for betaing this for me! This fic would have been a mess without you!
> 
> If something needs tagged please let me know!

Barret beckoned Sasha over from her place at the door, watching him and Hamid fuck lazily in the bath, “Join us, dear niece.” He said it like a test, like she would be failing something if she didn't, so she stripped.

And when Sasha stripped, with no sign of shame, baring her brand, baring the gods-cursed tattoo on her hip, and stepped into the water on the other side of the bath, Barret knew he was harder than he'd been in a long time.

Barret had told Hamid not to touch himself. Barret was hard inside of him and not moving and Hamid was _so_ turned on, _so_ warm and flushed, and now Sasha had just gotten into the bath with them and Hamid remembered how just a few days ago she had fucked him with a dildo in the form of Barret's cock, and it was just _so much._ He hadn't told Barret about what happened that night, didn’t know if Barret knew or if he should have told him and he really really _really_ just wanted to have an orgasm and forget about what happened.

Barret pinned Sasha with heated eyes as she settled into the bath. She moved some of the bubbles around with her hand as she leaned back, the water barely disturbed, and then let both arms sink below the water. 

Barret wanted to know where her hands are, what they were doing.

He thought that she was playing with herself under the hazy water.

When he trailed a toe along the underside of one of her thighs, he knew that she wouldn’t be able to tell if it was him or Hamid, not with the way they were sitting in the swirling haze of the water right now.

He suspected the flush on Sasha's face had nothing to do with the heat of the bath that his little pet dragon was keeping warm for them.

He thought that when she bites her lower lip, seemingly without thinking, it was because his toe trailed a little too close before he pulled carefully back and rocked up into Hamid.

Hamid squirmed on Barret's cock and tried to kiss at the underside of the man's jaw as he leaned his head back, but that didn’t get any reaction; Barret's eyes were fixed on the sight in front of them.Hamid had never been more acutely aware of how much of a _thing_ he was, to be used and toyed with by Barret, than he was at that moment.

After some time, when Sasha got out of their shared bath, Barret called after her—"Sasha, next time you borrow my toys, please just ask."—and Hamid felt himself grow hot all over again with fear and humiliation because of course Barret _knew_. And Sasha, Sasha stilled, stood there perfectly frozen for a few seconds before turning around. "Can I please borrow your little toy right now, dear uncle?" 

Barret grinned and slid the halfling off his cock, come slipping out of him as he clenched against the emptiness and the open chill of the air and was passed off to Sasha.

Sasha smirked and wrapped Hamid’s legs around her waist and supported him with a hand under his ass and teasing at the base of his tail. The halfling’s cock pressing hot and aching against Sasha’s stomach made him groan and try to rock his hips against her for relief. Sasha squeezed her hand around the base of his tail and made eye contact with Barret as Hamid moaned and shivered in her arms. 

She could see the water shift in front of Barret with his hands dipped below the surface. It was only fair play that he got to touch himself while Sasha played with their toy.

Sasha turned on her heel and swung her hips a bit more than she usually does to leave, not bothering with her clothes, and grinned as she took the tip of Hamid’s ear into her mouth and sucked. Hamid’s was not the only moan that cut the air as Sasha turned,opened the door to the room, and slid out with her prize.

Sasha dropped Hamid on the edge of the large bed and took a moment to look at him. Still dripping water and come, cock hard and flushed against his belly with his tail twitching with anxious energy to the side. “He said I could borrow you. Now I can mark you up real pretty-like this time.” 

Hamid whimpered and scooted back on the bed as Sasha advanced on him with a grin. 

He had never been in this room— _Sasha’s room_ —before, when Sasha last had him it was in his own gilded cage of a room. That thought sent a shot of heat spearing through his gut and his cock jump and smear across his belly.

Sasha licked her lips and eyes him over before shoving Hamid onto his back on the bed.

She dragged her finger through the mess forming on his belly and licked it clean. Hamid whimpered and his legs fell more open to accommodate Sasha as she knelt between them and took his cock into her hand. Her fingers wrapped completely around him and she gave a lazy stroke and twist,”You gonna be a good boy for me, Hamid?” 

“Sasha...” Hamid twisted his fingers into the now-damp blanket on the bed. Sasha shoved Hamid’s legs up against his chest and slid her hand off his cock. She pressed her hands to the underside of his thighs and bit into the meat of his ass. Hamid’s hips jerked and he moaned loudly.

Sasha grinned into the bite and kissed her way down to his hole and slid her tongue through the mess between his cheeks with a pleased hum. 

Hamid gasped and his hips jerked back into her touch. Sasha pulled back and rolled her tongue in her mouth and smiled with her teeth. 

“Daddy, _please_.” Hamid moaned low and wanting at the hungry glint in her eye and clutched at the blanket with a moan as she dipped back down and hungrily licked and sucked at his hole with a new fervor. 

Hamid shook and cried, bucking his hips back into her firm hold and came screaming when she did something with her tongue and yanked at the base of his tail to pull him further back on her face. His vision whited out for a moment and when he came back panting for breath Sasha was still between his legs sucking bruises and biting kisses into the meat of his thighs and ass. 

Hamid gasped out a breath and trembled as Sasha let his legs back down to the bed and ran a hand down his thigh, avoiding the mess he made of himself, ”You were a good boy for me, yeah? Should you get a treat?”

Sasha tilted her head at Hamid as she asked her almost mocking questions.

“Please. P-please Sasha, _daddy_.” Hamid gave a mewling cry as Sasha growled and grabbed him by the hair and bruisingly crushed her lips to his. He could taste Barret—and faintly underneath the musk, himself—on her tongue and he took a shuddering breath as she pulled away from his mouth.

“That’s a good boy.” Sasha breathed the words out in a sigh and thumbed at Hamid’s lip, chuckling as he chased it with his tongue. She pressed her thumb into his mouth with a grin and he wrapped his lips around it eagerly.

Hamid swirled his tongue around the digit and hummed happily when Sasha amusedly ran her fingers through his hair with a smidge of affection to it. “I’ve still got you for a while yet.” She grinned and Hamid whined high and his tail thumped against the blanket twice before he stretched it out and loosely encircled Sasha’s other wrist and rested the tuft of fur in her palm for a moment before he freed herself.

Sasha pulled her thumb from Hamid’s mouth and stroked the spit slick digit across his cheek and down his neck to press him flat against the sheet again before clambering over him to slide past his chest in one smooth movement to kneel over Hamid’s face.

Hamid sighed, a sweet little sound, and raised his head to meet Sasha’s cunt with a slow lick. Sasha gasped and rocked her hips down against his mouth and pressed his head back down to the sheets. Sasha twitched her hips and moaned as Hamid rolled his tongue against her clit, ”Fuuuck, Hamid, shit. Like that, _good boy.”_

Hamid whined and shifted his head back to get a gulp of breath through his nose before burying his nose back into the thick patch of dark hair and sucked at Sasha’s clit, if he got her off quickly enough maybe he could take a _real_ bath and wash himself instead of being used as a toy. 

Hamid almost wouldn’t have noticed Sasha come if he hadn’t been doing this for so long, but she did. Her thighs trembled, breath hitched, and Hamid tasted salt on his tongue and swallowed her down. She recovered quickly—can’t be vulnerable in Other London—and swung herself to the side against the pillows and her chest rose and fell in measured breaths, ”I needed that, fuck, leave if you want. Go get clean, you’re disgusting.”

No matter how many times this happened it still hurt to be kicked out of bed even if it was here, even if it was _them_. Hamid winced and slid off the edge of the bed, wiped at his slick stained face and stumbled out through the door to the baths and prayed Barret had already gone to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/tC4Yr8Y) server, feel free to join us or if you've got questions about the server, drop them to me on tumblr or look at the pinned post on my page
> 
> [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, always looking for friends and always open for asks!


End file.
